Forbidden Prank
by Kiragirl17
Summary: Two-shot Kaka/femNaru Kakashi always told himself that she was something he could never have. She was his Student, his Sensei's Daughter, the Favorite of the Hokage. Plus, Student/Sensei's relations are frown upon But what a guy to do when Naruto is hurt?
1. Forbidden Prank

Hello!

For all those people who read my New Purpose-I have a poll on my homepage. Go Take it!

I wanted to try my hand at a Naruto one shot!

I do not own Naruto so don't sue me! If I did, things would be different.

This is an Kaka/femNaru so be warn!

and please don't grammar kill me! It was late when I looked this over!

I hope you like this! This came to me when I was laying in bed! I have been wanting to do a Kaka/Naru pairing, but i can't take on another story since i already have four active stories. I decided to do an one shot!

* * *

One Shot:

Forbidden Prank

* * *

It was a beautiful day to train which was what Naruto was doing at that very moment. Her golden locks looked like they were dancing around her as she moved. Her movements were smooth and skillfully performed as if by magic. Her movements were natural and graceful. She looked like an angel that blessed the Earth with her presence. She was truly breathtaking.

All this was visible from a branch, high up in a tree. Kakashi may had been holding a book, but he had in no interest in reading it. He would much rather be watching Naruto, who was always in this thoughts. There was never a time that he was thinking about her.

She would make anything look amazing. The top part of her outfit was the normal navy blue Jounin uniform with half sleeves. Her bottom half was model much like Sakura's outfit when she sixteen, but the colors were navy blue and black instead of pale pink and black. She even made her navy blue knee high open boots look sexy.

She could make any men drool, and in fact, she already had half the village after her. It annoyed Kakashi, who hated the very thought of someone else touching her; however, he didn't have the authority to stop anyone from going after her. However, the positive side, she was still an innocent flower, who was still very much single, much to his pleasure. However, the chances of him being with Naruto wasn't even a possibly. She was still his student, the daughter of his Sensei, the favorite of the Godaime Hokage, who was very protective of her 'daughter.' There was no way in hell that Tsunade would let him date Naruto, when he was thirteen years her senior. It wasn't going to happen. Besides, student-Sensei relations were frowned upon, if not forbidden. He wished it wasn't however. He wished he was allowed to.

"You know it is quite noticeable that you aren't reading that book."

Kakashi didn't have to look around to know who it was. "Hello, Gai."

Gai glanced over to where Kakashi was looking. "You know it is quite visible."

"What is visible?" he asked pretending to look at his book. He wouldn't dare take a look at Naruto, while Gai was standing right next to him. That man saw everything.

"Kakashi, you maybe the famous Copy-Cat Ninja, but everyone knows you like her," he stated glancing over to Naruto, who was pushing her limits. Kakashi didn't say anything. "Just ask her out already. I am sure she would accept."

Kakashi eyed him like he was crazy, before taking a deep breath. "Besides the fact she would say no, you know as well as I do that Student-Sensei relations are frowned upon…" He forced himself to look back at his book, which no longer interested him.

Naruto wiped the sweat off her forehead and started to put her things away. Even when she was a mess, she was still breathtaking. She pushed her bangs behind her ears.

He took a deep breathe trying to relax himself. He never cared this much for a woman before. He wasn't the caring type. His relationships with women, if you would call them that, never lasted more than a night and he never knocked on the same door twice. He didn't need their emotions claims, which he was sure existed for him on some level. Naruto was different and it wasn't that he knew her or anything. He knew women he had relations with…well a few Kunoichi, but he never felt any way connected to them. He just had to look at Naruto to feel something. Kakashi couldn't help but look at her.

"Kakashi," Gai started, "Naruto is no longer your student. There isn't anything to worry about."

Kakashi shook his head wondering if Gai ever thought before he talked. Did he ever think? It was wrong! There was nothing more than that! He wished Gai was right though. All the Jounin could think about was her, naked under him. He could see the curves of her body, the color of her skin, her beautiful cerulean eyes. He could feel the texture of her skin against his. The silver hair jounin's normal thoughts wasn't like this. Yes, he was a pervert and thought about sex all the time, but never did he place a face on the girl. He never was this interested in a girl. He never wanted to be with someone this badly.

"Kakashi."

"Don't start." Kakashi wasn't in the mood to deal with Gai and poof away just as Naruto disappeared.

–––

It wasn't long before Kakashi spotted Naruto walking through town. It looked like she just gotten some ramen. He shook his head. Maybe, he should try to stay away from her. Maybe that would help him get over her. It was unhealthy to be in an one-sided relationship (if he could call it that). He shook his head. He had some places to be, persons to see and one of those persons was Naruto herself.

Team Seven wanted to get together once in awhile to talk, to remember the old days. Kakashi never really understood why Sakura wanted these meeting considering they always saw each other around the village on the daily bases. It wasn't like they never saw each other.

He shook his head. He was suppose to meet Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto at the bridge in a few minutes, but when was he ever on time? He was never on time and this time wasn't going to be any different. Sure, he wanted to see Naruto, but… He shook his head. He wasn't going to be on time just to show himself that he didn't need her. Instead, he went to the memorial stone to visit her father.

–––

He spent an hour or so at the Memorial stone, before he made his way to the Bridge. When he got there, someone was missing. It pulled at his heart strings, but he shook his head. He expected her to wait for him, but she didn't, unlike Sasuke and Sakura, who both were very much annoyed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled like she normally did, while Sasuke nodded. He didn't talk much.

"I helped an old lady cross the road," he responded like he normally did. He glanced around looking for Naruto. She could be waiting to prank him or something like she normally did, when he was late. "Where's Naruto?"

"She had to be somewhere and she got sick of waiting," Sakura shrugged. "She said she had things to do. She looked upset about something, but she wouldn't tell us what though." She glanced away.

Sasuke was upset about something, but god only knew what. He muttered something under his breath that Kakashi didn't catch. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was mad at him or something. Sasuke was glaring at him; however, Sasuke was always glaring.

–––

Kakashi took a deep breath as he walked around aimlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Whoever made her upset was going to die a painful death. He would kill them. He didn't care who they were. All he cared about was protecting her and making her happy. He would do anything to make her happy. He didn't care. He just wanted her happy. He shook his head. _Stop thinking about her! She isn't someone I can have._ It bugged him that he wanted her that much… He loved her, damn it.

He dug his hands into his pockets wondering around the village not really looking for anything. He just wondered about Naruto, kind of hoping to run into her. He needed to see her. Just to see her. He loved looking at that beautiful blonde. He loved everything about that girl, even her pranks. He loved her pranks.

Just then he spotted blonde in the crowd. Right away he knew it to be Naruto and he made his way to her. He was trying to keep his distance but he couldn't. Just couldn't. He wanted to be around her, to hold her. He wanted to pull her into his embrace and kiss her. He wanted to pin her down using his body. He wanted to be the one to protect her and make sure that nothing happens to her. He wanted to share his love with her.

"Yo," he said when got to her.

She turned around and replied, "You were late the other day!" Her cerulean eyes were glaring at him.

"Something came up."

"Something always comes up!" Naruto commented making her way to a less crowded area. "Seriously."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Well." What could he tell her?

"I haven't seen you around lately. Missions?"

"Yea," he responded with nothing else to say. He was trying to keep his distance, but he was failing miserably at it. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this way about his student. _She isn't your student anymore._ His brain kept telling him.

"Tsunade asked Sasuke and I to go with her to the Kage Summit in a few days! Can't wait!" She was grinning ear to ear. It brought a smile to his face.

However, inside, he was upset. He wasn't going to see her for a few days…. He knew he was trying to keep his distance, but… What was wrong with him? Maybe, he should distract himself with another woman…. He hadn't been with anyone in a long, long time. All he could think about was Naruto. The only person he wanted to be with was Naruto. "That's great."

"Well, I have to go, Kakashi! See you later!" With that she disappeared.

–––

He shook his head. He couldn't wait for her to get back. He didn't like the feeling he had when she was away. _Urgh! I want to be around her all the time! I want to protect her. To run my hand through her golden locks. _He shook his head again. He was worried about her. It was like he knew something was going to happen to her. He couldn't explain how he knew this. He just did.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the Memorial Stone like he normally did. It only took a few minutes for him to get to the stone. _Minato, what do you think of me now? Is it wrong for me to love your daughter the way I do?_ _Do you hate me for that?_ There were times that following the rules killed him, but there was no way that he was going to break them. He already learned what happens when people disobey the rules. His father was a testament to that.

"Kakashi."

Said guy already knew who it was; however, he was confused to why he was there. He had no idea why he came to see him. They barely talked. They hardly saw each other; plus, they didn't even like each other either. The only thing they had in common was Naruto. "Yes, Iruka?"

"You know it is noticeable, don't you?"

Kakashi looked back to Iruka for a second. "What is?"

"Everyone besides Naruto can see it."

"And what is that?" the Copy Cat Ninja asked annoyed.

"You like Naruto," he said plainly. There was no anger in his voice. The only thing that Kakashi could spot was annoyance.

_Am I that readable? WTF._ He was known for being emotionless but yet everyone seemed able to read him. WTF! What the fuck was going on?

"You should tell her." Yup, Iruka was quite irritated.

Kakashi rotated to face Iruka, who sported a frown at the moment. "And you are telling me this why?"

"She needs to know."

"I am her Sensei. I don't know what you are talking about." _Needs? What does he mean by that? _Iruka was an older brother to Naruto so to speak. If anyone wanted to get to Naruto, they had to go through him. He wouldn't let just anyone though. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he was sure that Iruka had a list of requirements.

Iruka let out a sigh. "Seriously, you two can be blind!" He shook his head and turned away from Kakashi. "Just ask her out already!" He disappeared before Kakashi could respond already.

He would really like to know how everyone knew that he liked Naruto. If Iruka knew, who else knew? Did he have to hide? Was Tsunade going to kill him?

–––

He tried to focus on the book in his hands. _Damn it!_ He was failing miserably. He wasn't interested in reading it. It didn't matter what he did; he didn't detain crap. The only thing he wanted was to see was a certain blonde. _This is getting out of hand._ He shook his head. _Maybe, I should…_ He shook his head again. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't do it, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

He shook his head and put his book away. He was going to do it. He didn't care anymore. He just needed to do something to get Naruto off his mind. He was going to have sex with some random chick and no matter how illogical it was, he was going to do it. He didn't care what other people said, he was never going to tell Naruto how he felt. There was no chance in hell that they could be together, so why bother her with the burden of knowing how much he loved her. It would be too painful for her. Damn it.

Kakashi disappeared, going to the local bar to pick up some random chick.

–––

He never really bothered to lock his door. Who would be that stupid to break into his apartment? There were a few traps, but nothing that would 'kill' anyone. They were just warnings: however, if the intruder kept going, there would be major consequences. Hey, it was their fault if they were that stupid. Besides, a locked door wouldn't even stop a ninja; most Ninjas didn't come through the door. Anyway, Kakashi's biggest worry would always be a ninja.

He pushed his door open and disengaged his traps. He didn't want his 'date' (the slut) to die coming into his apartment. He needed her alive for what he was planning to do to her. He pulled her in and lead her across his small apartment. He could get a larger apartment if he wanted to. He had enough money, but in his mind there was no need for it. This apartment was all he needed….well besides Naruto. Kakashi shook his head. Why was he thinking about her now? He was about to have sex with someone else! He wasn't suppose to be thinking about her at a time like this. It wasn't normal, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He wished this was her and not just random slut.

He was able to direct the girl to his bed. He had her close her eyes (he didn't want her to see his face). This was where it started to get sticky and dirty. (This isn't for young minds to see.) However, during that time (doing naughty things young minds don't need to see), there were several knocks at the windows (Ninjas didn't use doors damn it!). However, Kakashi had no interest of getting that, especially when he was in a middle of something. He was sure it wasn't too important, considering that the Ninja would just let himself in if it was.

About an hour late, Kakashi pulled himself out of bed and very quickly showed the girl out. She barely had enough time to get dressed before he shoved on her ass out of his apartment. He didn't cuddle after he had sex. It was just sex to him so why should he sit around with a girl he had no interest in. He only cuddle with a girl that he loved, and at that moment in time, he only loved one person.

As soon as he got out of the shower, there was another knock at his window. _What the hell? Who wants to talk to me that bad? What is going on? _He run his fingers through his wet hair. "I am coming," he muttered, pulling open his shades. The second he opened his window, Sakura jumped right in. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Where have you been? I have been knocking at your window for hours…well not hours, but you know what I mean!" She looked around the room as if she was looking for something. A lady perhaps.

"What is so important?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Naruto! There was an attack at the Summit! All of the Kages are fine, but…" She shook her head. Tears fell from eyes.

"What happened to Naruto?" He felt his heart dropped. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to Naruto. He loved her damn it…. He wanted to hit himself. If he wasn't trying to forget her, he could have been there with her. He betrayed her. Damn it! If anything were to happen to her, he would blame himself.

"She's in a coma and the doctors don't know if she will come out of it! They won't even let me help! I am an medical Kunoichi for crying out loud. A damn good one at that! But they won't let me examine her! I could help!" she cried, falling to her knees.

Kakashi would have tried to comfort her, but he was useless in these kind of situations. "Lets go," he said jumping out of his window.

–––

He got to the Hospital in no time and the nurses showed him to the room right away. It was like they were waiting for him or something. He wasn't going to question it or anything. He opened the door and walked in to find Tsunade leaning against the back wall looking over Naruto. There were a few tears in her eyes. "Hello, Kakashi," she greeted.

"Hello, Hokage," he greeted back wondering why he and Tsunade were the only one in the room. He knew her friends wouldn't want to leave Naruto in a time like this. He glanced over to Naruto and stopped breathing for awhile. Her golden hair was a mess. She was scratched up and she was covered in medical type. _What happen to her? _He was going to kill the bastard, who did this to her!

"The guy who did this is already died." Kakashi didn't look back. He barely heard what she was saying. He was too focused on Naruto. "Lets just say Gaara and Sasuke weren't too happy when some missing shinobi wounded her."

Kakashi felt his whole body shake… Well besides the fact that he knew they both wanted Naruto and had a chance of being with her, he hated to see her like this. He walked to her side and felt a desire to touch her. To run his fingers along her arm. He never wanted to leave her side.

"Tell her you love her, you idiot."

Kakashi pivoted and stared into Tsunade's auburn eyes. "What?" His surprise was present in his voice. _Am that I that damn readable? WTF._

"Everyone knows you love her, damn it! It's visible in your eye! I can see how much you love her! Tell her damn it!"

"Even if that was true, it wouldn't help her now," Kakashi said being stoic. It would be bad for him to admit how he felt in front of Tsunade. There would surely be consequences if he told her.

"DAMN IT, Kakashi. I order you to tell her!"

"I will be only telling her a lie. You should know better than that, Hokage. Emotions aren't fitting for a Shinobi," he lied. He loved her damn it! He wanted to be with her. He just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. He was thirteen years her senior.

Tsunade never looked that angry before in her life. It looked like she wanted to kill him. "Mark my words, Kakashi, I know you love her. Horrible things will happen if you don't tell her the truth!" She hissed.

"I am telling the truth. She's my student and I care for her as my Student. Just like Sasuke and Sakura."

"DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU DENYING IT!"

Kakashi returned his graze to Naruto, who seemed to be getting worse. Her heart beat was higher and it looked like she was breathing harder. He heard the door slam behind him as Tsunade left. _I am sorry, Tsunade. I can't tell her. It wouldn't do anyone any good. There is no chance for us._ He sat down at the window not daring to look at Naruto. Tears threatened to fall.

–––

For the next few weeks there hasn't been any change. She was still in a coma, but there were a few times that it looked like she would wake up. Kakashi, however, cut down on his visits, considering he was getting weird looks from everyone and he didn't need people to finding out about his feelings, even though it seemed like the whole village already knew about his damn feelings.

It seemed to him even Sasuke and Sakura knew as they dropped random hints; however, the Uchiha seemed very angry whenever he did it. He did like Naruto in all. He shook his head. He didn't want to start a war but that was what it seemed to be going on. Was it him or was everyone against him? He shook his head. He couldn't deal with this, but what could he say? Why were they pushing him to tell Naruto how he felt? Did they just want to poke fun? Did they forget Student/Sensei's relations were forbidden?

–––

It almost been a month and Naruto was still in a coma and it killed him. He didn't know if he could make it. He needed to see her smile again. He needed her, damn it. He shook his head. What was happening to him?

_Fuck this! _He made up her mind. He was going to tell her! No one would ever going to know. Heck, she probably wouldn't hear him say it, but he had to tell her. That way, everyone would get off his back. Why were they bugging him about it anyway? How the fuck did they know? He hated being readable, damn it.

He made his way to the hospital. Was it him or was the hallways so much shorter than normal? He made it to her hospital room in no time. He pushed the door open and walked to the girl's bed. He pulled a stool to her bed side and took a sit. A few seconds went by. He shifted in his seat…a few more seconds. He shifted again. Why was it so hard to tell her that he loved her?

He stared at her. She seemed to be in perfect shape beside the fact she was in a coma. She had an nice tan color as well. She looked like she has been working out, even though she had been in a comma for about a month. Her heart beat was a little high and she had a rosy color in her cheeks. It was like she was blushing for some reason. She was already like this when he came to visit her. He reached for her hand, which was warm. _Is me or did her face get redder?… I am just imaging it_.

"Naruto,…" He closed his eye for a second trying to remind calm. "Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me or not. Everyone misses you. They wanted their loud mouth back," he paused. _That isn't what you are suppose to tell her. _ He looked at her trying to remain calm. Freaking out wouldn't be a good thing. It wouldn't do anyone any good. "I don't know how to tell you this," he uttered.

He never felt this weak before. For god sake, he was the Copy Cat Ninja, known in bingo books. He wasn't weak. He became a Jounin when he was 13. He was in Anbu Black Ops. for crying out loud. That wasn't an easy thing to do. Why was it so hard to tell the woman that he loved that he loved her? _Just say it!_

"I…I love you. I have been in love with you for some time now. I tried to keep my distance. I try to make myself forget you, but I can't. You see student/Sensei relations are frowned upon. No one needed that," he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I need you." He closed his eye. His heart was racing like he expected her to respond. She couldn't she was in a coma. People didn't respond when they were in a coma. He was about to pull away when he felt her hand tighten around his. _What the hell!_ He turned to face Naruto, only to find her looking at him with a smile on her face. Her beautiful face was bright red. "Naruto?"

"I…I love you, too," she whispered, still flushed. She turned away unsure to what to say next. She hadn't been in a relationship before. She didn't know how they worked.

Kakashi, in an instance, was sitting next to her on the bed. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He gently placed his hands on her face and turned her to face him. Not even bothering to tell her to close his eyes, he took down his mask and captured her lips with his. "I love you," he said. He waited so long to say it that he just wanted to say it over and over again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She drove into his arms which shocked him, since he wasn't expecting her to be with comfortable with him.

He run his hand through his hair like he wanted to do so many times. _Something doesn't make sense here? _"So? How did you wake up at the same time I told you I love you?" he asked, eyeing her.

She pulled out of his embrace and looked away. There was a bright pink blush on her face. "…I was never in a comma…" she whispered, hardly understandable.

You could have knocked Kakashi over with a stick. "What?"

Naruto looked out the window. "I did get hurt and stuff. I was only out for a couple days…. When I came to, Tsunade and Gaara was talking about something by my bed side…," she paused. She took the chance to look to Kakashi, who didn't have his mask on. "Tsunade had an evil look in her eye as did Gaara. 'I have a plan,' she says. I was like 'um okay, what?' 'It is quite visible Kakashi likes you! Gaara and I came up with a plan for him to admit it!' I kept telling them that you would never like me. I know the kind of women you bring home and I am not like them! 'He would never want to be with me.' I told them."

Kakashi flinched. The only reason why he brought women like that home was to make him forget about Naruto, but it didn't work. He pulled her to him and kissed her passively. "I want you and only you. I don't want anyone else."

"I know that now." She shook her head. "It was a prank. They told me they wanted me to pretend to be in a coma and they hoped that you would admit to me then, when you feared that I was gone forever. I heard everything that was said around me, but I wasn't allowed to wake up until you admitted it. I said you wouldn't ever, so there wouldn't be any reason for me to do so!"

Kakashi reached for her hand and held it tight.

"I was going to give up, but then you came in here and told me you love me… I couldn't be more happy," she smiled. "I am sorry. I know this prank must have hurt you."

He kissed her again. "It did, but in the end, I am glad you so it's okay!" He kissed her again, knowing that his relationship was no longer forbidden. No Hokage or Kazekage would have gone that far to get two people together, if the relationship was forbidden. "Did you stay in bed the whole time?" _Naruto a month in bed? No way!_

"Nope, I was on Anbu duty when you weren't here. No one knew. I was given a new mask and name for the time being so no one would know."

"So who all knew about this?" he asked curious.

She smiled. "Just Tsunade, Gaara, Iruka, and the medical Staff." Kakashi laughed. "What?" she asked looking at him weird.

"Payback."

"Wait….what?"

"You pulled a prank on me. It is only fair for me to get you back!"

"WAIT, NO! It wasn't my idea! Blame Tsunade and Gaara!"

"I think I will tell all of your friends about this and see what they think about you playing them." Kakashi smirked while pulling up his mask.

"You wouldn't! They would kill me for making them think I was dying!"

"Payback for making me worry, Love," Kakashi grinned. He was going to have so much fun with his Naruto. Yea that was right, his Naruto.

"NO!" And the chase was one. Kakashi disappeared, but Naruto wasn't too far behind. She would chase him until the end of the earth to make sure he didn't tell on her! This was going to be fun…where is the popcorn?

Ha

Ha ha

Ha

* * *

If i get enough reviews, I might do this one shot from Naruto's POV and see what she goes through.

haha

I hope you liked this! Please review and Look at my other stories! haha.


	2. Naruto's POV

This was suppose to be an one shot, but I turned into a two shot. The first one was in Kakashi point of view and this one is in Naruto. I hope you like it! I have been working on this for a few months. I don't know why it took me so long.

Anyway, I do not own Naruto. Do not sue me!

AND yes I know the grammar needs work, but I can't look at this anymore for a long long time. I have been staring at the screen for hours. As you should be able to tell, the first half is better proof than the ending, which signal my tiredness. I will reproof this later with a fresh mind.

Please review! I love to hear from you!

* * *

Forbidden Prank

Part two:

Naruto's point of view

* * *

Training wasn't always fun at times, it was out right depressing. Thought it went against everything that she stood for, she was depressed. It just made everything worse; it just reminded her how she wasn't good enough. It reminded her that she would never be the best no matter how much she worked.

Her golden locks danced around as she whirled into her next attack. She charged up a Rasengan and launched it at boulder, standing mere feet from her. Though she wondered if physical pain would ease emotional pain, she dodged the debris. She wouldn't let herself fall to that level of depression no matter what, even though she was borderline. She hated even thinking about it; It drove her insane.

Suddenly, something passed by the corner of her eyes, coursing her flinched. She studied the area, looking for any signs of movement, but the only movement that she saw came from wildlife. She took a deep breath, returning her attention to the training field. She packed up her things, deciding she was finished for the day. She needed to get her mind on something else. Naruto needed a break.

––––

Ramen was Naruto's best friend; there was no doubt about that. She could always count on those delicious noodles as they brought a smile to her gorgeous face. They were reliable unlike people, who couldn't be counted upon. She sucked up several bowls of ramen before heading out.

"I Guess, it's time," she thought, smiling to herself. Her old team could always make her smile. They knew how to make her laugh; however, they also knew how to hurt her. That was a normal part of every relationship, but sometimes, it was the desires for those relationships that were hurtful. Like most people, she desired a relationship. Like most people, she found being alone to be depressing.

She made her way to the bridge, where she met them. Sure, she liked being with them; however, it wasn't like she didn't see them on the regular bases. Naruto didn't know what Sakura was thinking, considering she saw the kunoichi almost everyday. Sakura was her best friend; she was the one Naruto went to, when she needed something. She wasn't going to go to Sasuke, unless it was training. He wasn't the type to spill your guts to. His advice would be to shut up and suck it up.

When she made it to the bridge, Sakura was trying to argue with Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention to her. His attention was elsewhere. "Hey, guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, his eyes followed her.

"Geez, teme, cheer up!" Naruto grinned, rubbing her noise. She thwacked him in the shoulder.

"I am, dobe," he answered. It would do him no good to argue with the girl.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before turning her attention to Sakura. "How long do you think we going to have to wait for Kakashi this time?" Naruto asked.

"Probably, no earlier than two hours," Sakura replied, annoyed. It was clear that she hated waiting for that man, but they waited for him anyway. "I think we should tell him the meet time is two hours earlier then it really is."

Naruto smiled, "we should." There was something about that man that made Naruto want to pull out her hair. He had this weird way about him that Naruto could never figure out. Why was he always late? What was with the stupid excuses?

"What you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to get someone out of that Uchiha. "Hn," he answered.

Sakura gave up on the raven and turned her attention to Naruto, who deep in thought about a certain silver haired man. "Naruto, what's up?"

Whenever Naruto thought about Kakashi, a mixture of depression and happiness ran through her. She was aware of her feelings for the man, but she wasn't aware how deep they ran. However, she wouldn't let herself think about any feelings she may have, because it wasn't ever going to happen. "Nothing, why you ask?" Naruto answered, rocking upon her position on the railing of the bridge.

"I don't know. You just seemed out of it." Sakura said, leaning against the railing next to her. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Naruto rocked back. "Nothing." She wasn't in the mood to talk about that man. It would be too painful. She focused on something else, even if her heart didn't want to. I am fine, Sakura."

"Is it him?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Wait… what? Who and what are you taking about?" Her heart started to race, wondering if she was really that readable.

"You know who," Sakura answered. "It isn't too hard to guess."

"Well, I don't." Naruto scratched her head.

"Sakura, if you are waiting for her to guess right, the very man you are talking about will show himself in two hours," Sasuke answered, plainly.

"True," Sakura muttered.

"Who are you taking about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura throw her hands up in the air. "You know who!" She shook his head, while Sasuke let out a deep breath. "Kakashi!"

She blinked. "Um, okay, I am lost now. What are we talking about?" Naruto jumped off of the railing.

"You like him!"

"I hope so. He is our Sensei," Naruto replied, fixing her clothes.

"No, dobe, she means in a romantic way," Sasuke snapped. It seemed like he was in a bad mood, but he was always in a bad mood.

Naruto turned bright pink. "…" _No, or rather, I don't want to. _

"C'mon, Naruto, it's obvious. You light up, when he's around. You become, if it's possible, louder and more talkative." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and pulled her toward her.

"I don't live him like that!" Naruto squawked. "Besides, we know his type: easy, beautiful, slutty women. We know I am none of those!" The blonde pulled away from Sakura with a heavy heart. She wished Kakashi wanted a girl like her, but that would include emotions. That man didn't want emotions or connections, which is what hookers gave him. They let him release without stings.

"Naruto, you are so much better than that!" Sakura pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Yea, yea," the blonde waved it off.

Sasuke shifted against the post; is was clear he didn't like the direction of this conversation for multiple reasons.

"I know how painful it is to be in love with someone that you had no chance in," Sakura commented, trying to be helpful.

"Sakura," Naruto took a deep breath, "I don't know what you are talking. I am fine. There is nothing wrong." Denial was her best friend; it was too depressing to think about him and a relationship that could never happen. Besides, she spent too much time thinking about him. It was always on her mind.

"C'mon! Just admit it. You like him," Sakura whined.

"Sakura, shut-up, you're annoying," Sasuke snapped.

"Yea, don't make me Rasengan your ass!" Naruto threatened in a not threatening way. It was impossible for the girl to be threatening.

"Fine," Sakura pouted.

Naruto shook her head. "I am going. Tell Sensei I have things to do." For once in her life, she was glad that Kakashi was late.

"But, but-" Sakura started.

"Sakura, just shut-up and let her go." Sasuke stood up from his spot at the post and took a few steps toward the girls. Sakura glanced to him, before looking away.

"Thanks, teme," Naruto smiled, before leaving. She had too many things on her mind to see him again.

––––

Naruto had received notice that Tsunade wanted to talk to her. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure it wasn't anything bad. If it was, Tsunade would have chased the blonde down herself. There was no doubt about that. Tsunade wasn't known for her calmness; her anger was widely known and often heard about.

_Hopefully, it's a mission!_ The loud mouth kunoichi kicked open the door to Tsunade's office (or a prison). Tsunade was sitting behind her large desk working on paperwork. Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the window, looking out. Naruto was sensed a few Anbu stationed outside the office.

"Geez, I thought I was special, Obaa-chan!" Naruto whined. She put on a fake frown and approached the Hokage.

"Don't call me that brat!" Tsunade yelled throwing an empty bottle of sake at the younger blonde, who dodged. The bottle smashed against wall near Sasuke, who ducked as not to be hit by the broken glasses.

"Don't throw things!" Naruto demanded with a smile. "So what you want?"

"Dobe, that isn't the way you are suppose to talk the Hokage?" Sasuke snorted. He moved closer to the Hokage's desk, but he kept away from Naruto, who was likely to hit him. She wasn't violent per se, but rather, she wasn't gentle.

"You called, Hokage," Naruto bowed. She glanced toward Sasuke and whispered, "there, is that better, teme?" Sasuke glared, but Naruto just grinned.

"You two stop it!" Tsunade ordered. "I am not a babysitter!" They both shut-up. "I am taking you two with me to the Hokage Summit."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "Dattebayo!" she cheered. This could be beneficial to her goal of being a hokage. Plus, it would get her away from the village, which might do her some good. She needed to get her mind off of Kakashi.

"Good, you all know what the Hokage summit it. As before, we are only allowed to bring two body guards. You are my two," Tsunade explained.

"When we leave?" Sasuke asked.

––––

Sasuke took off, but before Naruto could leave, Tsunade had called to her. Naruto walked back confused to why. She didn't remember doing any pranks, but that didn't mean she was innocent. There were times that Naruto had forgotten that she had pulled a prank, because she was too busy planning her next prank.

"Obaa-chan?" Naruto wasn't sure what this was about, but she didn't like the look on Tsunade's face. She looked upset.

"Stop calling me that!" Tsunade hissed, throwing a pen at the younger blonde. Considering she didn't have anything to write with, she put the paperwork away, and now, she could turn her fill attention on Naruto. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I am fine," Naruto answered. _Do I look bad?_ "Why you ask?"

"You just seem out of it." Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, folding her arms under her chin.

"Just overcooked my ramen," Naruto lied. She didn't feel like explaining.

"I didn't know that was possible for you," Tsunade commented.

"Anything is possible," Naruto explained. "Is there more or can I go?"

Tsunade went silent for a few seconds, wondering what to say. "Naruto, you should just tell him."

Naruto stared at Tsunade. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Kakashi how you feel. It will feel like a weight have been lifted off your chest. It's bad for you to keep things in," Tsunade explained. She got up from her seat and made her way toward Naruto.

"What?"

"Tell him you love him. I can see how badly it is effecting you," the Godaime commented.

Naruto looked at Tsunade like she was crazy. "I don't love him or anyone!"

"Naruto," Tsunade stared at the girl. She knew it was pointless to fight with this girl, who was too afraid to admit to herself that she love the man.

––––

Naruto found herself wondering around the village streets, trying to figure what Tsunade was getting out. Did that woman know something that she didn't. She knew she liked her Sensei, but how far did it go? Was it really love? How could she love a man she barely knew? Kakashi was a very private person, never letting anyone in. He didn't talk about himself unusually, and on some rare occasion that he did, it was only for a few seconds. There weren't many.

"Yo." A voice came up from behind her.

Hiding her surprise, she turned around to come face to face with the man, who haunted her thoughts. "You were late the other day!" She found it hard to glare at him.

"Something came up."

"Something always comes up!" Naruto commented, finding herself very much annoyed. "Seriously."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Well."

"I haven't seen you around lately. Missions?" Why she hadn't seen him lately? It was both a blessing and a curse

"Yea," he responded. His stance was weird.

"Tsunade asked Sasuke and I to go with her to the Kage Summit in a few days! Can't wait!" She was grinning ear to ear, but at the same time, she wasn't happy. She wanted to go to get away from him; however, she didn't want to leave him.

It took him a few seconds to answer. "That's great."

"Well, I have to go, Kakashi! See you later!" She responded. Naruto had to get out there or else she wouldn't know what she would do. She disappeared.

–––––

Naruto and Iruka were sitting on the Yondaime Hokage's head talking before she had to take off for the summit. They hadn't talk much lately, because they both were very busy. It wasn't to be unexpected with what they did for a living. "This should be interesting," Naruto admitted.

Iruka looked at her strangely. "I expected a bigger response from you."

Naruto looked away. "Don't get me wrong. I am overjoyed to be going, but I doubt they want an out-of-control ninja there. So I am keeping it in!" She took a deep breath.

"Naruto," he muttered, not sure of what to say. "Is there something wrong?"

She turned to him. "I am fine." He looked like he didn't believe her. "Nothing's wrong!" She stressed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked. She knew she could tell him anything, but that didn't mean she could. "Naruto."

She stared off in silence. It stayed that way for the next few minutes as they waited for the other to talk. "I don't know how to explain it."

Iruka moved closer to the blonde. "Just try and explain it."

"When I am around him, my heart beats fast. I feel weird." She shook his head.

Iruka smiled. He knew her well enough to know she liked someone, but he didn't have a clue to who. He knew who liked her, which wasn't hard. There were men, who had their eyes on Naruto. None of them, he liked, but he wasn't going to stand in her way, if they made her happy. "It is normal."

"I think I like him more then like like." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Which makes it hurt more."

"What do you mean?"

"It's never going to happen." She got to her knees and hid her face in his shoulder. She couldn't see his face, but she wanted it that way. The face was the window to the soul. "I can't stop thinking about him, the guy that I can never have." Tears started.

"Naruto," he muttered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. "Why do you say that?"

She buried her face into his chest. "Why would he want me?"

Iruka felt his anger raise. He hated when she talked like this, but he hated him, whoever he was, more. How dare someone do that to Naruto? "Naruto, how can you say that?" She didn't answer, considering she only had her made up reasons. "Who is this man? Who is doing this to you?"

She shook her head, wondering if she should answer. She knew how they disliked each other. Iruka disapproved of him in general, because he had no interest in anything. He didn't care about anything or anyone, which was something that Iruka couldn't stand. Kakashi had no real reason to dislike Iruka, but that didn't stop him from disliking him. Naruto, of curse, knew all of this. "Kakashi," she muttered.

Iruka's grip tightened. He was speechless.

"He wouldn't like someone like me!" She wasn't aware of what he was thinking or how he was going to kill that man.

"Naruto, stop it," Iruka said, separating himself from her. "Don't think that way!" He shook his head as he paced around the Yondaime's head. "First of all, he is the one who isn't good enough. Two, he would be a fool not to like you."

Naruto stared at him, and after awhile, she realized he was right…well after a hour long lecture. She didn't know if she agreed with him, because he was right, or because she just wanted to shut him up. She told herself it was the first choice. She gave him a hug, before leaving. She had to meet up with Hokage and Sasuke.

––––

Naruto took a deep breath, wondering how Tsunade handle these people. She knew she would have Rasengan these people already, but that was just her. After awhile, she started to block them out. Her glance wondered around the room, looking at the other guards. She was sizing them up, wondering who could be trouble if a fight were to break out. There was no doubt that she could beat any of these guards, but it was good to know one's enemy.

She took a deep breath, sensing all their chakra level. There was no doubt that Naruto and Sasuke had the highest levels, but chakra didn't mean anything. Lee was an example of that. He didn't have any chakra, but that didn't mean he was weak. It was quite the opposite. Lee could kick anyone ass.

Her eyes rested on Sasuke, who seemed to be in an angry mood….when wasn't he in an angry mood? He must have felt her glance, because his eyes met her. If she didn't know any better, he was smiling at her. She couldn't believe her eyes as he turned back to the crowd. Did that really happen? It wasn't like she hadn't seen him smile before, but it usually followed after an insult or a battle. This was neither of those.

She didn't know what to think anymore. It was getting annoying. She didn't want this confusion anymore. _I don't know what I'm going to do!_ She shook her head again. Her eyes wondered around the room, trying to get her mind on something else.

Though she didn't want it this way, she got her wish. In a matter of second, the Kage Summit was under attack. They were outnumbered, but that didn't mean they were out matched. In fact, it was the opposite.

Naruto blasted the nearest enemy with her world famous Rasengan. She swung up her leg, targeting a new enemy. _Where are they all coming from?_ She didn't matter that she took down ten enemies, because ten more replaced the fallen men. It was beginning to annoy her, but she wasn't the only one having this problems. It seemed like all the guards were having this problem.

She called out to Sasuke, noticing something, and started to cut through the crowd. She set off another Rasengan on a different target. Naruto started to feel the exhaustion run through her body, but that wasn't going to stop her. She hurried through the crowd, not paying attention to her surrounding. Before she knew what had happened, everything turned black, and the world as she knew had disappeared.

––––

When the blonde came to, she was in a white room of some kind. It was assumed that the battle was over and she was safe. She wasn't sure what really happened, but she could guess. She must had let her guard down and was attacked, which annoyed her. She wasn't some weakling to be knocked out so easy. She sat up only to see Tsunade and Gaara planning something. Whatever it was, it was evil.

Both Tsunade and Gaara stared at Naruto. "I have a plan," she said, looking over the injured blonde. Naruto wasn't too badly injured, but she had some lacerations.

Naruto's head was pounding. "Um, okay, but we talk about what happen to me first?" She asked.

"But I have a plan!" Tsunade explained as Naruto gave her the look. "I don't know how it happened, but someone was able to get pass your senses and knock you out. You are fine, but you have a concussion."

"So what is why my head hurts like a bitch," Naruto reasoned, rubbering the bump on her head. "How long have you been out?"

"A few days."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, making Gaara and Tsunade cover their ears. "Why didn't you wake me! I was your guard!" Naruto went off into her own little world. Tsunade slapped Naruto outside the head, knocking her back to her senses. "HELLO, CONCUSSION!" she yelled, making Gaara and Tsunade over their ears again.

Tsunade shook her head. "You slipped into a small coma, which means you couldn't have been waken up, gaki!"

"Oh," Naruto uttered. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, let just say, it ended quickly." The hokage smiled as Gaara looked away. "Gaara and Sasuke took care of them in the must painful way. I found myself laughing my ass off; however, no one else found it funny." She folded her arms across her body. "Don't freak out about not being to guard me. Sure, it was your job, gaki, but I can take care of myself. I am the hokage after all; plus, Sasuke knew what he was doing."

Naruto looked down at her hands; her head was still pounding. It was hard to think, when she was in that much pain. "True."

"Any ways, Gaara and I-" Tsunade started.

"It was mostly her. I was forced to listen," the Kazekage interjected. He stared out the window of the room. It was clear he didn't want any part of this.

Tsunade continued. "Came up with a perfect plan."

"Um, okay, what?" she asked, trying to forget her headache, but it didn't seem possible at the time.

"It's quite visible Kakashi likes you! Gaara and I came up with a plan for him to admit it!"

"I repeat," Gaara interjected, "I had no put in this plan. It was all the work of that crazy woman." He directed his voice to Tsunade, who narrowed her eyes at him.

Naruto must have heard wrong, and Tsunade must have been crazy, or high, or both. "How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't like me. I know the kind of women he brings home and I am not like them! He would never want to be with me." She would have shook her head, but it would have made her head hurt more.

Tsunade sat down next to her as Gaara continued to look out the window. His body was tense. "Gaki, shut-up, and listen. This plan that we-"

"That you," Gaara interjected, looking at the window.

"That _I_ came up with, will show you how much he likes you!"

Naruto placed her head into her hands. "He doesn't."

Tsunade pretended she didn't heard her, and went off into her plan. When they were back to Konoha (now that the Kage Summit ended), Naruto was going to pretend to be in a coma and remain in a coma until Kakashi admitted that he loved her. It sounded like a good idea that was if he truly loved her, but according to Naruto, he didn't. "Of course, he does."

Naruto snorted. "He loves random hook ups not me."

"You trust me, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." She wasn't sure of, if she trusted him with her heart.

"Everything will be fine."

––––

No one was to know that she was just pretending. Only Tsunade, Iruka, and key hospital staff knew, because the less who knew the better. She hated that Sasuke and Sakura were worried about her, but she had no choice. They wouldn't approve of this plan, or rather, Sasuke wouldn't approve of this stupid plan; however, she doubted that even she approved of it. She only did it, because Tsunade ordered her to.

The only plus side to this plan was that she was still able to go out in ANBU gear. She could watch her friends from afar, but it always left a bad taste in her mouth. They were so worried about her, and that fact burned her.

_What is Sakura doing?_ Naruto followed her to Kakashi's apartment. Sakura knocked and knocked, but there was no answered. She knew he was home, but she didn't want to know what Kakashi was doing in there. Sakura waited there for a hour before he let her in. Naruto wanted to know why, but she had to get back to the hospital. Tsunade didn't like Naruto to stay away for too long, considering it could blow her cover.

–––

Naruto entered her hospital room from the window, only to find Tsunade glaring at her. "What?" She asked, taking off her equipment.

"Sakura went to get Kakashi and you are dirty! A patient can't be dirty!" she explained, pushing Naruto into the wash room.

"So that's why she waited for an hour outside his windows."

"Waited for an hour? What was Hatake doing?"

"Maybe, the question is who is he doing," Naruto informed Tsunade as she felt sick. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much.

Tsunade hated Naruto's negative attitude, more than her over the top positive attitude, and dumped ice cold water on her head.

"AH, THAT'S COLD, OBAA-CHAN!" Her scream would have flown out of the room, but Tsunade thought it would be best to sound proof this room, as this was Naruto's normal volume. A screaming Naruto would end Tsunade's little plan.

"Well, you're dirty!" Tsunade said, forcing Naruto into the hospital dress (and fake battle scars) and into bed. "All better. Now, pretend to be dead. Hatake is coming down the hallway. I can sense his chakra." She smiled. Her plan was falling into place.

Naruto laid back into bed and pulled the covers over her. She placed her arms flat against the bed and closed her eyes. Without her sense of sight, her hearing got better, which was normal. When you cut out one sense, the other senses pick up. Even though she couldn't see Tsunade, Naruto knew she was smiling.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi. Tsunade leaning against the back wall looking over Naruto. There were fake tears in her eyes. "Hello, Kakashi," she greeted.

"Hello, Hokage," he greeted.

Naruto could hear his footsteps, and every step he took, she felt her heart jump. She could sense his eye over her. She would hear his breath stop, and it took away hers.

"The guy who did this is already died. Lets just say Gaara and Sasuke weren't too happy when some missing shinobi wounded her." Naruto could tell that Tsunade was having fun toying with her. "Tell her you love her, you idiot."

At that moment, Naruto's heart stop. She wanted to know his answer, but at the same time, she was worried. If he didn't, her heart would be broken, and she didn't know, if she could handle that.

"What?" His surprise was present in his voice.

"Everyone knows you love her, damn it! It's visible in your eye! I can see how much you love her! Tell her damn it!"

Naruto's heart raced.

"Even if that is true. That won't help her now," Kakashi said being stoic.

"DAMN IT, Kakashi. I order you to tell her!"

"I will be only telling her a lie. You should know better than that, Hokage. Emotions aren't fitting for a Shinobi," he said.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to get up from his bed and run away, but if she were to do that now, she would mess up everything…Didn't matter now, though. She tried to control her breathing, but it was getting out of hand.

"Mark my words, Kakashi, I know you love her. Horrible things will happen if you don't tell her the truth!" She hissed. Her voice was deadly and it made Naruto, who was having a break down, flinch.

"I am telling the truth. She's my student and I care for her as my Student. Just like Sasuke and Sakura."

"DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU DENYING IT!"

Naruto wanted to cry. She wanted to run away and hid. She never wanted to be seen again, because she didn't know if her heart would ever recover.

The slamming door, signaling Tsunade leaving, didn't affect Naruto. She wasn't sure, if Kakashi was still in the room. Her heart was broken, and nothing else mattered. Nothing at all. She promised herself she would get over it, but she didn't believed herself.

––––

Naruto sitting up in bed eating a bowl of ramen, but it wouldn't cure a broken heart. She ate slowly as her mind wondered. Kakashi wasn't visiting like he use to, but she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. If he kept visiting, it would show that he care, but if he kept his distance, it would give her heart a change to heal.

The door opened to reveal Tsunade. "Hello, Gaki."

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked, finishing her ramen. There was no point of her being here. She wasn't sick, and the plan was over. She had no reason to be here.

"No, because Kakashi is going to come around!" Tsunade reasoned.

Naruto snorted. "When pigs fly. Both he and I told you that he doesn't like me, so why continue this plan?" She set the bowl down and folded her arms.

"He loves you!"

Naruto shook her head. "NO, HE DOESN'T." She jumped out of bed and walked passed Tsunade to the closet. She rested her head against the cold hard wood. "He doesn't, and I don't want to torture myself anymore. Can I please just go?" She didn't want to hurt her friends anymore. She had enough of this painful prank.

"Naruto," Tsunade muttered. She didn't know what to say and it pained her to know that she was the reason why Naruto was in so much pain….It wasn't completely her fault, but she wasn't without fault.

––––

Naruto had wondered how anyone would mistake her as being in a coma. She had a nice tan color. She was in perfect shape and it looked like she has been working out (indeed, she had been). Not a common thing for someone, who was suppose to be in a coma.

Suddenly, she froze. She felt his chakra enter the hospital, and she knew he was heading to her room. When he entered the room, her heartbeat was fast and she was blushing. He reached for her hand, causing her to blush harder.

"Naruto,…Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me or not. Everyone misses you. They wanted their loud mouth back," he paused. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Naruto was starting to freak out, not sure of what was going on. He had her hand in his hand, and she could feel the heat from his body. It warmed her up, but it confused her. What was he trying to tell her? He held her hand like he loved her, but that wasn't the case. He already told her, or rather, Tsunade that he didn't love her. If he was retelling her this, she didn't believe she could take it.

"I…I love you. I have been in love with you for some time now. I tried to keep my distance. I try to make myself forget you, but I can't. You see, student/Sensei relations are frowned upon. No one needed that," he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I need you."

_Did he just tell me he loved me? What is going now._ She opened her eyes to see Kakashi, who had closed his eyes. He looked like he went through the wash. It sadden her to see him like this, but yet, she was happy. Happy. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time. He really did love her…Tsunade was right….was the world coming to an end? Why did he deny it in the first place?

Kakashi tried to pull away, but her hand tighten around his. He turned to face Naruto, only to find her looking at him with a smile on her face. "Naruto?"

Now, it was her turn to tell him that she loved him. "I…I love you, too," she whispered, still flushed. She was unsure of the next step. She had no clue of what was going to happen next.

Kakashi, in an instance, was sitting next to her. Making her flush harder, he gently placed his hands on her face, turning her to him. She had a hard time looking into his eye without turning red. It didn't help that she was already red. He took down his mask, shocking her. She always wondered why he hid his face, and she came to the idea that he was ashamed of his face. His face wasn't something to be ashamed; it was beautiful.

If it was possible, she turned redder as he captured her lips with his. "I love you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She drove into his arms, shocking herself. She never expected to be with comfortable with him, but she was comfortable with him. She trusted him for some unknown reason. She couldn't tell you why, considering what she felt before.

He run his hand through his hair. "So? How did you wake up at the same time I told you I love you?" he asked, eyeing her.

She pulled out of his embrace and looked away. _What should I tell him? _ She didn't want him to be angry with her "…I was never in a coma…" she whispered.

"What?"

Naruto looked out the window. "I did get hurt and stuff. I was only out for a couple days… When I came to, Tsunade and Gaara was talking about something by my bed side…," she paused. Would the truth turn him away? "Tsunade had an evil look in her eye as did Gaara. 'I have a plan,' she says. I was like 'um okay, what?' 'It is quite visible Kakashi likes you! Gaara and I came up with a plan for him to admit it!' I kept telling them that you would never like me. I know the kind of women you bring home and I am not like them! 'He would never want to be with me.' I told them." It hurt to think about it. She didn't want to think about his past 'love' life.

Kakashi flinched. He pulled her to him and kissed her passively. "I want you and only you. I don't want anyone else."

"I know that now. It was a prank. They told me they wanted me to pretend to be in a coma and they hoped that you would admit to me then, when you feared that I was gone forever. I heard everything that was said around me, but I wasn't allowed to wake up until you admitted it. I said you wouldn't ever, so there wouldn't be any reason for me to do so." She shook her head. She really didn't have any faith in him.

Kakashi reached for her hand and held it.

"I was going to give up, but then you came in here and told me you love me… I couldn't be more happy," she smiled. "I am sorry. I know this prank must have hurt you."

He kissed her again. "It did, but in the end, it turn out okay." He kissed her again. "Did you stay in bed the whole time?"

"Nope, I was on Anbu duty, when you weren't here. No one knew. I was given a new mask and name for the time being so no one would know." She smiled, remembering all the times, she watched him. It could be classified as stalking, but she wasn't going to go there. She got the man she wanted and that was all that she cared about.

"So who all knew about this?" he asked curious.

"Just Tsunade, Gaara, Iruka, and the medical Staff." Kakashi laughed. "What?" she asked, looking at him weird. She knew he was planning something, but she wasn't sure what. She knew it had to be bad.

"Payback."

"Wait….what?" She didn't like where he was going.

"You pulled a prank on me. It is only fair for me to get you back!"

"WAIT, NO! It wasn't my idea! Blame Tsunade and Gaara!" Kakashi wasn't big on prank, but that didn't mean he didn't pull pranks. It just meant when he did, it was ten times worse than anything you could think of.

"I think I will tell all of your friends about this and see what they think about you playing them." Kakashi smirked, pulling up his mask.

"You wouldn't! They would kill me for making them think I was dying!" There was no doubt they would kill her. She saw how worried they were.

"Payback for making me worry, Love," Kakashi grinned.

"NO!" And the chase was on. Kakashi disappeared, but Naruto wasn't too far behind. She would chase him until the end of the earth to make sure he didn't tell on her! They would kill her for making them worry. _This sucks! It wasn't even my idea!_ She would need popcorn to throw at him, and then the birds would attack him. That would be prefect revenge, and then she would make him pay for Ramen. She would worry about that ramen, because she had to find him first.

The end

* * *

Hoped you like it!

-Kira


End file.
